Young Robin Hood and Marian Justice
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Marian's cover is blown and she and Robin decide it is time to end the Sheriff's reign of terror. MarianxRobin


Young Robin Hood and Marian Justice

It was Christmas in Nottingham and Sherwood and Robin and his friends were running from the Sheriff and Sir Gilbert.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" yelled the Sheriff.

"I wouldn't bet on that Sheriff you might say I have a guardian angel." Said Robin seeing Marian throw snow over the Sheriff and Gilbert. "Nice timing." He said so quietly that only Marian could hear.

"I WILL GET YOU ACHOO!" yelled the Sheriff. "Gilbert I believe we have a traitor so find him or her."

"Yes sir." Replied Gilbert.

"My cover may get blown I must hide until this is over or King Richard Returns." Said Marian and she quickly blew a kiss to Robin. "That maybe the last time I do that for a while." She said to herself.

Later she saw Gilbert and some soldiers searching around the castle.

"And I just wanted to spend Christmas with Robin." She said then a guard grabbed her.

"So you were the Traitor." Said the Sheriff.

"But she can't be the traitor." Protested Gilbert.

"Shut up you thick headed dolt." Ordered the Sheriff. "Now where is Robin Hood!?"

"Me and Robin keep secrets well hidden from selfish traitors like you." Said Marian.

Then Robin broke in.

"Sheriff you have pushed it so only I can sort you out!" he called.

"It's over 100 to 2." Said the Sheriff.

"You might be mistaken." Said Marian as she broke free of the guards and threw him at Gilbert.

"The hunt is still on Sheriff." Said Robin.

Then the Sheriff pushed Robin out of the window.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" ordered the Sheriff and loads of guards shot arrows at him.

"Oh no." cried Marian and she jumped into rescue Robin to find three arrows in his shoulder that was hurting him. "Robin I'll get you to Hunting Abbey you'll be safe there." She said with tears in her eyes.

At Huntington Abbey….later.

"Marian are you ok?" asked Robin.

"Yeah Father Octovious has managed to remove the arrows out of your arm but you'll have to stay here for a few days Little John, Tuck and Will are taking the gold from the Sheriff and giving to the poor." Explained Marian. "But Robin please don't die."

"I am sure I won't I've survived worse." Said Robin. "By the way I think we may have someone returning from the Crusades."

Soon the snow was getting worse but Robin and Marian didn't notice.

When the snow calmed down there was a knock on the Abbey door…it was King Richard and the Earl of Huntington.

"Where is my son Father Octovious?" asked the Earl.

"He has been injured by the Sheriff's men we aren't sure if he will survive." Replied Father Octovious.

"Maybe not sire and Father but I will stop the Sheriff and Gilbert." Said Robin.

"Robin with your injure it might be difficult for you I don't want to lose you." Said Marian sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either Marian but the Sheriff and Gilbert must be stopped." Said Robin. "Besides you'll be safe here."

"I want to be safe but I want to help you stop the Sheriff even more." Replied Marian.

Robin nodded.

Soon the King's army plus some allies came along.

"Sheriff's men incoming." Said Marian.

"This is it you all know what to do." Said Robin. "Time to stop the Sheriff for good fight for England!" he called and everyone cheered as they attacked the Sheriff's men.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER ROBIN HOOD!" yelled the Sheriff.

"To people don't want to see me dead since the King and Father are back plus Marian wants Gilbert locked in a cell 71 feet underground." Smirked Robin as he duelled the Sheriff one-handed.

"You really want to stop him." Said Marian as she kicked Gilbert in the nuts. "I've always wanted to do that."

Robin smiled.

Soon the Sheriff's men were all caught but the Sheriff and Gilbert were being pains.

"THIS IS OVER SHERIFF AND GILBERT!" yelled King Richard.

"NOW UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER ROBIN HOOD IS A THIEF!" yelled the Sheriff.

"FOR THE LAST TIME ROBIN IS NOT A THIEF!" yelled Marian as she kicked the Sheriff off his feet and Robin kicked Gilbert in the belly.

"This is all your fault Gilbert." Growled the Sheriff.

"Idiot!" yelled Gilbert.

"Great teamwork Marian." Smiled Robin.

Soon the Sheriff, Gilbert and eventfully Prince John were all arrested.

"Best way to do Christmas defeat your arch-enemies and be with the girl you love." Smiled Robin.

"I agree." Smiled Marian and they kissed.

"I just love a happy ending don't you?" asked Brother Tuck happily.

The End


End file.
